


Red, orange and green

by SahadCaethlin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: Thomas has recently come out of the closet and doesn't live with his family anymore. But he can always count on his best friend's support, and Minho knows him so well. He decides to take him to a red, orange, green party.





	Red, orange and green

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Here is a little story I wrote in the train, not having any internet connection, I couldn't get my other stories present on my cloud so... Hey, a new one! It's a little one shot that was only meant to be a little cute thing. Hope you will like it!
> 
> Betad by Vchan.

Music was loud and swarming into the streets. It was World Music Day and all kind of musics were meeting and dancing into the different alleys. It was all about partying and Thomas absolutely loved it: everyone could forget everything for just a night. He could forget all about his work, his unbearable boss and his stifling family… Everything. He smiled widely when spotting his friend Minho waiting for him at the entrance of the subway. They were a funny duo: Minho was Korean with broad shoulders and buff arms, his skin was tanned and his black short hair seemed to defy gravity; while Thomas was athletic but thin, his skin fairer than his friend’s and his eyes were almost whiskey coloured, sadly his dark short hair was victim of the gravity.

“Well, hello sweetie.” The Asian smirked. “You didn’t wear your pink t-shirt, I’m surprised.”

“Shucker.” The brunette sneered. “I don’t like pink.”

“I know, I know, don’t get mad.” Minho smiled.

Thomas knew his friend would never be mean with him, only a bit teasing. Minho had been his most devoted support in the last few days, since Thomas had come out of the closet. It had been painfully difficult with his parents and his sister Teresa. He had never thought that his little sister would be so narrow-minded since she was only one year younger and they had been pretty close, but she had changed with her new boyfriend Aris. Thomas had been really down that evening, until Minho had come around: the young man was actually just coming to invite his friend for a drink and, witnessing the most violent verbal scene he had ever seen in his friend’s house, he had intervened. Thomas still remembered that moment vividly. His father was screaming his lungs out, his mother was looking at him in horror and disgust while his sister was simply smirking, her boyfriend’s arm around her shoulders. They had all looked up at him when he had come in:

“Minho, it’s not the moment, go home.” Thomas’ father had commanded.

The Asian had frowned and looked at his friend. The brunette hadn’t said a word, only looking away in shame. And it had been all Minho had needed:

“Thomas, go take your things. We’re going.” He had deadpanned in a tone Thomas had never heard before.

“What?!” Thomas’ father had howled, stopping his son before he had even thought of moving, just with his voice.

“Thomas. Now.” Minho had cut in before staring defiantly at the brunette’s family. “I’m taking him with me.”

“Are you his boyfriend?” Teresa had smirked, odiously ironically insisting on the last word.

“Because I’m watching his back? Are you definitely stupid, T.?” The Korean had blurted out. “Thomas is my best friend, I know who he is. And you all should be proud of him instead of judging his entire being on his sexual orientation. God I have the feeling I’m giving a lesson to children!”

“You’re not going anywhere with this boy!” Thomas’ mother had suddenly shrieked.

“Try me.” Minho had growled in a dangerous tone.

Thomas smiled sadly at the memory: his family had been perfect until that night. They had always supported him until the very moment he had unveiled his secret. But if his family wasn’t what he had hoped for, Minho had been the greatest friend and family he could have dreamed of. The Korean had worked very hard to make him proud of himself again, even presenting him to a LGBT group that made him work on his confidence again too. And Thomas was so thankful, for Minho had never ever approached the gay world, not because he despised it, but just because he didn’t really care: the Asian was straight and never felt he had to know anything about gays, until the day he discovered his best friend was. Since then, Minho had been Thomas’ anchor in the world. The Korean lived on his own since his family was in Korea while he studied in America, so the two boys had been roommates for a while but the Asian’s studio apartment was so small they decided it was better for the brunette to have his own place too at some point.

Thomas had gone to the “Safe Haven”: an organization that provided shelter for LGBT kids who had fled from their family or had been kicked out of their home. It was now two months ago and Minho and him kept seeing each other just as if they kept living together, except that Minho didn’t sleep at the Safe Haven, or only once in a while. And today, for the World Music Day, the two boys were hanging out together. Thomas couldn’t be more thankful to have a friend like Minho. They walked in the streets as Thomas followed his best friend:

“Where are you taking me?”

“An event I saw on facebook, my friend.” The Asian smiled. “You’ll love it.”

“Now I’m curious.” The brunette smirked. “Is it one of those parties where you end up naked in the morning screaming that you’re the king of the world.”

“That one was a good one, you can’t deny it, bro’.” Minho laughed. “Nah, I’m taking you to the ROG party.”

“ROG party?” The American repeated, a bit perplex.

“Red, Orange and Green party.” The Korean patiently explained while walking. “Everyone has a luminous bracelet: red, the person is already in couple and is just looking for friendship; orange, in couple but looking for some adventure, in general said couple go together at the party, have fun and go home together. And finally green: single and available.”

“Oh, date party then...” Thomas nodded, slightly disappointed.

“Don’t worry, it will be fun.” Minho insisted. “Oh, it’s right there, come on.”

“Min’...” The brunette sighed. “I’m sorry but I don’t wanna spend the evening with flirty girls that I’m not interested in… Plus… You know it’s still a bit awkward for me.”

“Come on, Tom, I know you very well.” His best friend smiled. “You have two bracelets for this party: one red, orange or green; and one grey, pink and blue, or rainbow.”

“Which means…” Thomas murmured.

“Grey is looking for someone from the other gender, pink and blue is looking equally for one or the other, and rainbow is same gender.” Minho proudly stated. “I know you still have troubles to say it out loud, so here: you don’t have to. People just know.”

Thomas didn’t know if he should feel thankful and relieved or totally freaked out. It was terrifying for him to think that people could know things as personal as his sexual orientation just by a glance at his wrist. But Minho's presence definitely was a plus: he trusted him blindly and knew that the Korean would always be there for him in case the party wasn't his thing. So he simply nodded and followed.

Minho smiled and leaded him into the subway. It wasn't that far: seven stations. Unless you had to go by foot. But Thomas preferred to push that unpleasant idea far away and focused on the bar they were going: what would it look like? What kind of people would be there? When they arrived at the good subway station, the brunette felt his heartbeat quickening. His best friend gave him a sideway look and a smile:

"Nervous?"

"Not even a bit." Thomas ironically mumbled.

"You're such a shuckface." The Asian laughed. "Come on."

He leaded him again, out of the subway this time and then through a couple of streets. The first thing Thomas noticed was the music: it was loud and invading the streets around. Then the lights: the bar literally looked like a living firework. It was beautiful. A smile began to pull on Thomas' lips as they came closer. But he froze when arriving at the cashier: he was supposed to ask for his bracelets now. His throat tightened, crushing any possible word that could came out. His heart bit faster as they stopped in front of it: it was now, he had to say it, to tell someone who he was. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Minho didn't even look at him as he put the money on the counter and asked for the four bracelets. The women in front of him simply smiled, not at all interested by it, and gave them the bracelets and their change before focusing on her phone. Thomas stayed dumbfounded: it was so strange to be in front of someone who didn't care at all. He really had expected something, even if just judgement in her eyes, but there was nothing. He walked with Minho, letting him put them the bracelets on. The Asian smirked:

"You're the only one making a big deal of it, shank."

"Forgot about my family?" The brunette snapped back, maybe a bit too vividly, and sighed. "Sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay." Minho grinned. "I like when you speak out your mind."

Thomas wrinkled his nose and smiled: he was really glad that the Korean was his best friend. As Minho walked away, Thomas' eyes dropped on the two bracelets: one rainbow for same gender and one green for single and available. They were fluorescent... As if calling everyone's eyes on who he was. He gulped and inhaled deeply before following his best friend into the establishment.

The music was loud, bodies dancing all around and the bracelets were like fireflies flying crazily in the room. The air was warm and wet, forcing Thomas to take off his jacket and go to the clothing point to leave it, he definitely couldn't keep it all night drapped on his arm. He eventually forced Minho to give him his jacket and paid for it since the Asian had paid at the entrance.

"So what do you think of the place?" Minho yelled over the noise.

"I haven't decided yet!" The brunette replied, shouting all the same.

"What?? You already wanna get all wet?" The Korean exclaimed.

"NO! I SAID I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET, YOU SLINTHEAD!!" Thomas laughed.

Minho barked out laughing and nodded, gesturing for them to go to the bar: the Asian never started a party without a first drink. Even the drinks looked fluorescent because of the lights, which seemed to please the Korean:

"It's shucking cool! Looks like those movies where the character has a heroin experience!"

Thomas smirked and nodded, taking a sip of his drink. Minho had ordered it so it was very sweet, which meant it was probably strong in alcohol. That shank. A girl came around, touching the Asian's arm to get his attention. She was pretty: her features were finely designed, with a small nose, thin lips, big brown eyes painted on her porcelain like skin, her blond and straight hair framing delicately her face.

"Hi there." She smiled. "Name's Sonya. What's yours?"

"I'm Minho. And this is Thomas." The Korean presented them.

"Alright." She nodded, looking at their bracelets.

Thomas felt his stomach clenching: her eyes were like an icy unpleasant caress on his skin. She probably meant no harm, but he knew what he expected and feared: those few seconds of recognition and judgement. The seconds seemed to stretch in his mind, staring at that girl, anticipating the uneasiness, but when she looked up, there was nothing he had thought of: she seemed... Happy? Relieved?

"I'm having a drink with my friends, why don't you guys come along?"

Thomas' eyes dropped on his drink: she was probably being polite by inviting both of them and was just in fact interested by Minho. Without being interested, Thomas admitted that his best friend was rather handsome and good looking. The Asian addressed him a questioning look: should they go? The brunette didn't really like the idea of watching his friend being courted but at the same time, he didn't want to keep Minho from having fun and meeting someone just because of him. So he nodded.

Sonya smiled brightly and guided them to a table in a corner of the bar: the table was disappearing under the number of glasses, many people just stopping by the table to put their empty glass. A group of boys and girls were trying to discuss above the music, laughing and drinking fluorescent drinks just like Minho's and his. The blond girl arrived at the table and had to shout to make herself heard:

"Guys, these are Minho and Thomas! Here you have my best friends Harriet and Aris, this is Siggy but we call him Frypan, Jeff, Rachel, Winston, and my brother Newt."

Minho nodded to salute them, amused by the cheers they got: visibly those ones had begun the party early. He stepped in and sat at a spot the first named made for him. Thomas stayed staring, feeling a bit awkwardly misplaced: in a normal situation, he wouldn’t be at ease but at least move or speak. He was usually good with people but with this particular part of him plastered on his wrist, he felt vulnerable and shy. Not mentioning he had already forgotten all the names.

A hand came on his arm to get his attention. It was a blonde guy with large deep brown eyes… Or black for all Thomas could see in the dancing lights. The guy smiled and moved a bit, inviting him to sit. The brunette smiled thankfully and sat down.

“First ROG party?” The blonde managed to say over the ruckus, his voice was low, warm and friendly, with a thick English accent.

“Yeah…” Thomas nodded. “Not really used to it. Minho’s idea.”

“Don’t you like partying?” His interlocutor asked, apparently amused.

Thomas didn’t know if he was grateful the guy talked to him or not. He had penetrating eyes, even if he seemed friendly and rather pretty good looking in Thomas’ standards. He answered:

“A bit uneasy.”

The blonde nodded and went back to his drink. Way to go, the brunette mentally slapped himself: the guy tried to be nice and he only gave short one-sided answers. He bit his lower lip and gulped, grabbing his bravery as he could and asked:

“Sorry, what is your name again? Misheard with the music."

The guy looked back at him, smiling gently. Did he seem pleased? Thomas didn’t really know. He leant in as the blonde approached to speak above the music:

“It’s Newt.”

“Short for Newton?” Thomas asked again, bolder.

“Nope. Just Newt.” The Brit chuckled. “Your name’s Thomas, right?”

“Yup. Just Thomas.” The brunette smirked.

Newt laughed. It was a nice laugh, warm and welcoming. The brunette smiled, happy to push himself a bit to talk to that guy. The blonde told him he was 22, so only one year older than him, and kept talking to him, asking random questions. But it was a bit difficult to have a proper conversation with the loud music and at some point they stopped and Thomas kept watching at his friend: Minho seemed to be already best buddies with everyone and in the middle of a drinking contest with the tallest of them all. His opponent had broad shoulders too, but if the Korean looked like a fighter, the other looked more like a huge teddy bear. Thomas was worried as the others kept encouraging the two of them: he didn’t really like those things. What was the point really? Wasting drinks and money only to be sick the next morning and not remembering half of your evening. But he was nobody to tell Minho how to behave.

At some point, he simply got up and went out of the bar to take some fresh air, his drink in his hand. The music was still loud but it was bearable. He found a bench nearby and sat, exhaling deeply. He was grateful that Minho always wanted him to have fun, but he wasn’t really the party type, not daring to talk to anyone.

“Here you are.”

He looked up and saw the blonde guy, Newt, coming at him. He asked if he could sit, which Thomas nodded. The Brit took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and proposed one to the brunette:

“You smoke?”

“No, thanks.”

“Do you mind if I do?” The blonde asked.

“No, go ahead.” Thomas smiled.

Newt took a cigarette between his lips and lit it. He wasn’t really the beauty standard but he had something: his dark eyes were nice and hypnotic, his smile was warm and friendly. He actually was the definition of nice. And classy, but that might be because he was English. Thomas had always thought that English people had something, a natural elegance… A soft chuckle took him out of his reverie only to notice that he had been staring the blonde a few minutes. Blushing, he looked away, uneasy:

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Newt smiled. “You seem to have a lot on your plate.”

“What? What do you mean?” Thomas questioned.

“You looked deep in thoughts. Or was it just me?” The blonde cocked his head, teasing him.

“N-No, I, er…” The brunette rambled.

“It’s okay, relax.” Newt laughed. “I’m not judging. Just curious. You don’t like partying?”

“I do. I mean... “ He sighed. “I’m… Shy. So it’s a bit… Complicated.”

“Do you want me to give you some space?” The Brit asked. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“No, it’s okay!” Thomas promptly answered. “I-I’m glad you're talking to me actually.”

“Really?” Newt looked relieved, almost happy. “Good that. ‘Cuz I like talking to you.”

“You do?” The American almost blinked in surprise.

“Yeah. You’re cute.” The blonde deadpanned.

Thomas stayed stunned at such direct compliment. How could someone feel confident enough to say things like that? Newt stayed silent, taking a deep breath of nicotine before letting it out, looking in the night. He then stared back at him and smiled apologetically:

“Was it too much?”

“What?” The brunette didn’t know what else to say.

“Did I scare you?” The Brit added. “I’m not really good at… Flirting. I just say what’s going through my mind.”

Flirting. The word needed a few seconds to sink in. Thomas felt his cheeks turning bright red and Newt chuckled, visibly amused. He then showed his wrist at the brunette: he had a green bracelet and a rainbow one. He liked guys. Thomas stared a few seconds at the bracelets and than at Newt. The blonde smiled gently:

“If you don’t like me, you just have to say it. And we’ll be just good buddies. It’s not a life or death question.”

“I like you.” The brunette blurted.

Newt seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden reply but then very pleased. He took another puff of his cigarette and bit his lower lip, longing shining in his eyes as he looked back at Thomas:

“You like me.” He repeated.

“Yes.”

The blonde looked happy, almost like a purring cat. Thomas hesitated, gulping down, and needed all his will to murmure:

“You said you’re not really good at flirting but… You seemed pretty used to do it.”

“What? Oh, no, I just try to be my clumsy self and see what happens.” Newt shrugged, crushing his dog end on the ground and tossing it in the bin aside. “Look… It’s the first time I meet someone as innocent as you in a party, so let’s keep it simple: you’re not gonna find true love in a party like that. We are both here to have a good time. So let’s just enjoy the evening, ‘kay? Have a drink, dance, kiss and cuddle a bit. And that’s it. We don’t need to have sex or anything tonight, at least it wasn’t my plan. And if we like each other, then we keep contact. What do you think? Good that?”

Thomas kept silent a second: Newt seemed to be a really nice guy. And his proposition was totally decent. He slowly nodded and smiled shyly at him, which seemed to make the blonde whine:

“God. You’re cute.”

“Stop saying that.” The brunette frowned, blushing. “It’s embarrassing.”

“You haven’t been out of the closet for long, right?” The Brit asked.

“Only… A few months.” Thomas replied, trying to explain. “But… It’s still…”

“Confusing?” Newt helped. “Accepting that you can show that you like guys?”

The American sighed and slowly nodded. He jumped slightly when feeling the other boy’s hand in his hair, gently patting the back of his neck in a comforting gesture. His smile was worth a thousand words: Thomas felt supported, accepted. The Brit murmured:

“It’s okay. Admitting you are gay isn’t gonna make you fuck around like a dog in heat. It doesn’t change you, it never has. You just see yourself as you really are: someone who prefers boys. Heteros don’t fuck every single night of their life, why would you just because you discovered you’re gay?”

“I know… It’s just…”

“You fear the others.” Newt stated. “How they look at you. Judge you.”

“Yeah.” Thomas admitted.

“Well, welcome in everybody’s life.” The blonde scoffed. “Everybody feels self-conscious: too thin, too fat, too gay, too butchy, too pale, too transparent… Everyone will judge you, because that’s what people do the best. And you can’t please everyone, so just please yourself, ‘cuz you’re the only bastard you’re gonna suffer every single day and night of your life.”

“Thanks for the dedication.” The brunette smirked.

“My pleasure.” Newt laughed. “I got carried away, sorry.”

“No, I like it.”

“You do? ‘Cuz I think I talk bloody too much.”

Thomas burst out laughing. He really liked that guy, so supportive and nice. He looked at him and bit his lower lip. Should he? The only answer his mind provided was: why not?

“Newt?”

“Yeah?”

“You mentioned kissing and a bit of cuddling… Still up for it?”

Newt’s smile grew a bit wider and he nodded. He leant in, slowing as he got close, letting Thomas a little more time if he wanted to go back on it, and gently pressed his lips against his. It was light, warm and nice. Thomas closed his eyes at the contact, pressing back. They parted a few millimetres, sharing the same air for a second, before Thomas kissed him once more, pressing harder against his lips. Newt seemed to enjoy, his fingers caressing slightly the back of his companion’s neck. At the third one, the blonde’s tongue came caressing his lips, demanding entrance, and the brunette obliged. It was pleasant. Addictive. Thomas just liked the way their tongues danced together, chasing each other. His hands decided alone that they wanted to grab the Brit’s head, his fingers diving into his hair. As they parted, their eyes met again.

“So… Not tasting too much like cigarette?” Newt asked, a bit concerned.

“No, it’s okay. It was… Good.” Thomas smiled, blushing.

“I’m not gonna say again that I find you cute… But I definitely think it.” The Brit smirked.

“And you just speak out what comes into your mind, right?” The brunette chuckled.

“Yeah. That’s me. Wanna go back inside? Dance a bit?” Newt offered.

“Yes.”

Thomas had never really like dancing. Not that he despised it but he never really felt like it. But tonight was different. Tonight, there was Newt, and the blonde just put him at ease. He walked right in front of him as if showing him the way, and Thomas simply followed. The music was loud, people were dancing feverishly on the dance floor, the air was warm and heavy. Newt stopped at some point and turned around to face him. Thomas’ heart was running wild but he wouldn’t stop smiling and simply began to dance on the music. Soon enough, Newt closed the distance, his body touching his as they danced. Their hands didn’t wait to touch the other, Thomas’ finding easily the blonde’s waist while Newt was a bit more adventurous, caressing the brunette’s torso or passing his arm around his neck as he pressed their hips together.

Feeling bolder, Thomas pressed a kiss in the Brit’s neck, only half surprised when Newt returned the favour with a bit more teeth in it. Shivers ran down Thomas’ spine and he looked at his partner who was smiling mischievously, only to kiss that smile away. He loved kissing him, it was intoxicating. Just like their laughs and their jokes. They took several other drinks but never enough to be wasted, only enjoying the music and the moment. 

Thomas decided to kiss Newt with a bit of his drink in his mouth. It was messy but the blonde visibly liked it and did the same with his. They laughed and kept dancing, sometimes almost jumping, sometimes tightly pressed against each other in a slow and sexy dance. Thomas had completely lost track of time, only wishing that this night could last forever. Newt’s skin was damp with sweat, strands of his hair plastered against his temples and forehead and his tank top was completely espousing his torso. He wasn’t a beauty standard and yet Thomas found him handsome and attractive.

He was surprised when a hand fell on his shoulder, only to find out that one of Newt’s friend was grabbing him.

“Hey guys, we should go: it gonna close in thirty minutes. And some of us work tomorrow.”

Thomas admitted that the music wasn’t as loud as before. And many people had already left. His eyes searched for his best friend and found him, looking at him with his shit-eating grin. It looked like for once Minho wasn’t wasted and furthermore that he had been watching Thomas this evening. Newt agreed with his friend and they went back to their group to take their belongings before leaving. Minho appeared at Thomas’ side:

“Had a great time?”

Thomas rolled his eyes and stared at his friend before mouthing shut up to him, which the Asian seemed to find hilarious. Their small group walked out of the bar and Minho started to say goodbye. Thomas was still by Newt’s side and didn’t really know what to say, letting the blonde take the lead:

“Well, thanks for tonight. I hope you had a good time.”

“I had, thanks.” Thomas smiled. “Thanks to you.”

It was shy, just like when they had talked outside. It was like the magic was over. Newt chuckled and nodded, a bit distant as if feeling the same way. Was he? They kept silent for a second and Newt leant in, gently pressing a kiss at the corner of his lips:

“Have a good night, Tommy. And stay the way you are. Never mind the others: you live for yourself.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Thomas replied.

He was awfully aware of their friends waiting for them, looking expectantly even. The Brit nodded, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. They wished each other good night again and parted ways: their two groups spliting in different directions. Thomas felt sad and disappointed. What was he expecting exactly? That Newt would tell him that he really liked him and give him a rendez-vous? Maybe he was too naive… Minho raised an eyebrow:

“That’s it? Thought you guys had kind a good chemistry in the bar.”

“Yeah, so I thought… But maybe it was just for tonight for him…” Thomas shrugged.

“You’re kidding, right?” The Asian frowned.

“What?” The brunette looked up from his shoes to him.

“I mean… He kissed you goodbye. You’re the one who didn’t react. I thought you didn’t want anything more.” Minho explained. “And I think he thought the same. Dude, you acted as if you weren’t that interested now that the party is over.”

Thomas stayed stunned. Was it how it looked like? He thought again of the gentle kiss Newt had given him at the corner of his lips. He hadn’t responded to it. Simply assuming that the blonde wouldn’t want anything more. He stopped dead in his walk and turned around: the other group was about fifty metres away already…

“NEWT!!”

The group turned around, startled. The Brit was on one side, looking at him. It was difficult to say if he was surprised or expectant. Thomas felt his heart racing in his ribcage, unsure. But he felt a pressure in his back: Minho’s hand. His support. His best friend. He smiled and went for it:

“CAN I HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER?”

The other group cheered and laughed. Newt smiled, widely. One of his friend ruffled his hair as he began to jog to them. Thomas didn’t wait and jogged too, fishing his phone in his jean’s pocket. The Brit gave his number and told him to call him so he would have his.

“I will.” Thomas assured.

“Cool. See you around then.” Newt smiled.

“Hm, what do you do tomorrow?” Thomas wondered. “Or better say today since it is 4:00 am already.”

“I work from 9:00 am to 5:00pm.” The blonde answered.

“Wanna grab a burger after?” The brunette offered.

“Yeah, with great pleasure.” Newt beamed. “See you then.”

“See you.”

Thomas waved him goodbye and walked back to his best friend. Minho was smiling from ear to ear, visibly satisfied. He chuckled:

“Well, I guess Sonya and I exchanged your numbers for nothing.”

“You did what? Seriously?” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“Only taking care of you.” Minho laughed. “So you’ll see him?”

“Yeah, after his work.” The brunette nodded.

“I can’t believe my little one is growing up!” The Asian exclaimed mockingly.

“Laugh all you want. I have to prove him wrong so…”

“About what?”

“About not finding true love at a party.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
